The Beauty of Innocent
by wirbel
Summary: Re-edit, re-plot! Trowa, Heero, Quatre, Duo and Wufei are adopted brothers. Anime cross-over. Full with drama and humor and probably some angst. OMG! I just realized that there is a button to enable Anonymous review! Now everyone can key in their review.


Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters as mentioned below. I just merely borrow them and torture them. Just a bit. And I make no profit from it.

Author's Note : From the Oxford dictionary the meaning for Innocence and Innocent are both almost the same but **Innocent** has more meaning than Innocence. _**Having little experience of the world, especially of sexual matters, or of evil or unpleasant things**_ and _**synonym to naïve and harmless**_. Innocence can only be use in noun while Innocent can be use in both **noun **_**and**_** adjective**.

I thought I would forever discontinue this ficcy when I was last updated was on 16th Nov, 2005 but then, I have decided to revive this ficcy and in order to let it to continue to stay alive, I have to re-edit and re-plotting the ficcy. The very reason I revive back this ficcy is because a few months back **Hikaru Itsuko** and** Knyghtshade** has put me in their **story alert** and have me think for quite a while now. I know how reader would have a slight hope in their heart, hoping that the author will continue to update no matter how long it takes as long as they get to read until the finale. It's quite disheartened when the ficcy has reached into the best part and then voila, cliffhanger! I know how it's felt. I'm a reader myself too.

For the year 2005 reviewers, **BloodChildOfHate**, **TanGerine Serenade** and **MaskedEmotions** thank you so much during back then for your reviews. It is much appreciated but since I have decided to renew the whole ficcy plot, I hope the fresh year 2008 ficcy is up to your liking. That goes the same to **Hikaru Itsuko** and** Knyghtshade** too.

Please be forewarned that this 'The Beauty Of Innocent' ficcy is **not beta-ed** and I will **not let it be beta-ed** because there would be a lot of characters cross-over from others anime and it will slow down my update and will quite dampen my plot. But I will try my best to write good English and minimize my mistake… I think (hoping for miracle).

And for those looking for the update of 'Chibi Wufei' and 'Beautiful Life', don't worry. I'm not discontinuing it. Just having a writer's block for the moment.

Enough said. Here you go…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"DUO!" Windows rattled from the loud booming voice.

Quatre was in the midst of preparing breakfast for his little family, jumped and he almost dropped his bottle of honey within his grasped.

Trowa was just putting down the plate on the dining table, jerked a bit and had put it down a little too hard with a loud bang.

Wufei almost threw his knife as he laid out the cutlery after Trowa.

"Goodness gracious me. Can't we have a little peace in the morning and we have barely started the day yet." Quatre grumbled as he put away the bottle of honey safely back in the cabinet.

"If there's any peace in the morning, it must be the Armageddon." Trowa remarked. "You ok, Wufei?" He asked when he saw how pale Wufei's face has turned as his dainty little fingers gripped the knife so tight until it has turned white.

"O...oh, yeah. No biggie." Wufei snapped out from his stupor and forced a smile at Trowa. /Not when I just almost turn into a murderer./ Wufei added in his thought. He released his death gripped on the knife and put it down on the table very, very gently.

Trowa did not believe him for a moment but he just let it slide and resumed on his task.

"Wufei, can you please put back the salt and sugar? Thank you." Quatre ordered. Definitely not a request. Quatre flipped the last piece of the pancakes into the awaiting plate and turned off the stove.

Wufei, without any complain, picked up the said items and dragged a small stool with his feet near the cabinet so he can step on it and put back the items on the shelves. The stool was made especially for his perusal by Heero.

Thundering feet filled in the air. The earth shook slightly and things in the house rattled. A glass of milk threatens to spill and Trowa quickly reached out his hands to take a hold of it.

"GYAAAA! Somebody! Anybody! HELP!" Duo yelled as he ran down from the staircases and laughed mischievously. His long chestnut braid flew like a banner behind him.

Not far from behind, Heero chased him like a mad man. He was so PISSED off. "I swear that I'm gonna kill you for good today." He growled.

"Wu-baby, held me! Hee-chan has gone psycho!" Duo yelled and he quickly ran to Wufei and hide on his small back as if using him as his shield to ward off the pissed man who is hot on his tail.

Wufei yelped and almost lost his balance on the stool. Heero stopped just a few steps away from Wufei. Heero glowered at the cowering person behind his back.

"Duo, you coward. Stop using Wufei as your shield and come out to face me like a man!" Heero brandished his fist before him.

"Never." Duo blew a raspberry at him.

"A very good morning, everybody."

The air in the kitchen suddenly dropped dramatically and they swore they can see their breath vaporized right before their very eyes. Four head turned in unison to the person who voiced the greeting.

Quatre smiled the deadly sweet smile at them with one hand on his hip and the other holding a spatula casually, wearing the frilly blue apron.

"It's good to know everybody is so hyper and eager to start the day. But before we start the day we need to have breakfast first as it is the most important meal of the day. We can't allow the hunger to withhold our performance when we just barely start the day. Don't you agree?" There was a dangerous glint on Quatre's eyes and a twitched on his brows.

They gulped nervously and nodded their heads in unison. They did not dare to utter another word. A pissed off Quatre is very, very scary.

"Good." Quatre smiled approvingly. "Then why don't you all take a seat and start helping yourselves? I believe today the breakfast is up to your liking or do you prefer something _else_?" Quatre said the last words in a very dangerous tone.

They quickly shook their heads and hastily grabbed their seats and started digging. The sounds of fork, knife and plate clanking together filled the air.

"Good boys." Quatre smiled and nodded approvingly. He put away his spatula and hung the frilly apron on the wall before he joined them for breakfast.

These are the day-to-day life like of these five young teenagers. They have been adopted by a wealthy bachelor man named Winner when they were toddlers. The first to adopt are Trowa and Heero when they were 3 year-old. Next, Duo when he was two and a few months later, Quatre same age as Duo. Except Wufei as he was abandoned by somebody else at the Winner's doorstep and at that time, he was just a few months old. They never got to know the person who did it except for a small piece of paper stated his date of birth and the child named 'Wufei'.

Winner gladly accepts a new member in his family and little Wufei has brightened their life immensely every day. The Winner family has been living happily for many years until one day Winner met with a freak accident and passed away, leaving his five beloved sons behind. Life has change for everybody since then. Trowa and Heero being the eldest, has taken over their late guardian position in taking care of the well being of their family. They study during the day and working during the night to provide their family. Though they got to inherit the wealth of their late guardian but not before they reach at the age of 18 except they can withdraw the fixed fund monthly as stated in their guardian's will. Even though the money they got to withdraw is sufficient for their everyday life but they would not use it unless there is an emergency. Winner has taught them well during his life time in teaching and planting the seed deep in their heart about living life. Hence to honor their guardian, they follow his steps.

When Duo and Quatre has reached at the legal age to get a job, they have stopped withdrawing money from their fund and let it grew with the interest. At that time, Trowa and Heero were at year 4, Duo and Quatre were at year 3 and Wufei was at year One. It happened just a few months back.

"Wufei, the dinner is in the fridge and all you need to do is just to heat it up in the oven." Quatre informed as he munched through his last bite of food.

"You don't have to cook for me every day. I at least know how to cook some simple meal. I won't get starve easily." Wufei pouted.

"I know, I know. But since I have woke up a bit early today, so I made it to kill the time. Really, it's no problem." Quatre lied blatantly.

The others four rolled their eyes at Quatre. /Not even batting his eyes./ They thought in unison.

"Are you all will be coming back late tonight?" Wufei asked. He took a sip of his glass of milk.

"I won't be back till midnight." Heero said. He's working as a mechanic at a car shop.

"Same here." Duo said. He's working as a waiter at a coffee shop.

"I'll be back before 10 tonight." Trowa said. He's working as a librarian.

"I'll be back by 11, hopefully." Quatre said. He's working as a waiter at one of the Italy restaurant.

"When you are back from school, lock all the doors and windows. Don't answer to any stranger. We all have the keys and we know the password to open the door." Heero advised.

Trowa, Duo, Quatre and Wufei mimicked each and every word Heero said without missing a beat. They have all memorized it by their heart.

"Yes, dad." Wufei sighed tiredly. "Can't you please stop repeating the same everyday? I know what I should do and what I shouldn't do and I'm no longer a kid, you know."

"Yes, yes, you are no longer a kid but you will always be our precious little baby, Wu-baby." Duo snickered.

"And stop calling me a baby!" Wufei huffed.

"No? Then how about Wu-kitty?" Duo suggested.

Wufei tried to glare at him but instead its look more like a pout.

"Duo, enough." Trowa warned before things get worse.

Duo just shrugged and grinned.

They cleaned the table and the dishes before they all went to change and prepare for their school.

When the house was locked and secured, they went to get their bicycle at the garage.

"Oh yeah, before I forgot. Hee-chan, don't forget to give me back my spidey." With that said Duo hopped onto his bicycle and sped away as fast as he could. He laughed maniacally.

Something clicked in Heero's mind as if he has just remembered something important. Then he hopped onto his own bicycle and started to cycle like as if a hound dog was chasing him from his back. "Duo! You won't get away from this!" He leaved a trail of dust on his wake.

"Spidey?" Wufei's brows scrunched up adorably as the three of them cycles in a more sedate pace.

"It's a fake spider rubber toy that Duo just bought two days ago from a shop." Trowa answered.

Both Quatre and Wufei sweat dropped. They forgot that Heero is afraid of spider or anything that looks creepy to him.

"I wonder how Duo managed to pull that prank this morning." Trowa wondered.

* * *

A steady stream of student body smartly dressed in uniform started to fill in the high school compound. Greetings and talking could be heard everywhere.

Ryuichi perched on the edge of the fountain's wall. Wide brown eyes stared at the main entrance hopefully as if waiting for someone to appear. A pink color stuffed bunny within his arms.

"Ryuichi-kun, what are you doing?"

Ryuichi turned his head to look at the person who spoke to him. He grinned widely and in chibi-style, he promptly threw himself onto the said man.

"Tohma! I'm so happy to see you na-no-da." Ryuichi greeted happily.

Tohma chuckled and returned back his hug as he gently patted on Ryuichi's head like a child. Both Tohma and Ryuichi are now at year 4.

"Are you waiting for him again?" Tohma asked though he already knew the answer.

Ryuichi released his hold on Tohma and nodded at him. "Um. Kuma-chan and Ryuichi missed him terribly. It has been ages since we met no-da."

"But Ryuichi-kun, that was only three days ago." Tohma eyebrows twitched slightly. "We meet everyday at school except for Saturday and Sunday. It's not that long."

"Kuma-chan and Ryuichi hate Saturday and Sunday. Why can't we have school on Saturday and Sunday too na-no-da?" His face started to scrunch up. Bottom lips quivered and tears threaten to fall.

"Maa, maa, Ryuichi-kun. You yourself have said before that you hate to come to school because then you have to take test. Well, I'm happy that finally you like to come to school now." Tohma smiled.

After Ryuichi heard Tohma's replies and realized what he had said earlier, he blinked his eyes and miraculously, all trace of tears disappeared. Instead, his eyes widen with fear. He's torn between liking school and hating school. Like the school because so he can meet and be with his favorite friend but hate the school because that mean he would need to take test.

"Yo!" A female voice greeted them.

"Noriko-chan! I'm so happy to see you na-no-da!" Fears forgotten and he turned into a hyper child in a blink when he saw her. He practically threw himself onto Noriko and squeezed the life out of her.

Noriko laughed and ruffled at the top of Ryuichi's head full with affection.

"Noriko-san, good morning." Tohma greeted.

"Likewise. So, what have been both of you talking about?" Noriko asked. "Ne, Ryuichi. Stop hugging me already."

Ryuichi has plastered himself all over Noriko's body and purred as he rubbed his cheek at her soft bosom like a cat. "Demo, I like it here. So soft and warm no-da."

Noriko's left eye gave a twitch. She grasped Ryuichi's head and forcefully pushed him away from her. Then, she pinched and pulled his cheeks without mercy.

"Itai, itai, itai..." Ryuichi whimpered.

"Now, now, Ryuichi-_kun_. How many times do I have to tell you that this is not the way how you treat a lady?" Noriko said brusquely.

Tohma just chuckled in amusement as he watched at their antics. Noriko has been their classmate and friend for two years now.

Sakuma Ryuichi, Seguchi Tohma and Ukai Noriko, together they formed a band one year ago. They are called the Nittle Grasper band and are yet to be well known.

Sakuma Ryuichi is the lead singer of the Nittle Grasper band. His best friend is his own stuffed pink bunny named Kumagoro, which he carries around. He regularly talks to it as though it was a living person and often plays with in public. Ryuichi is kind and most of the times he seems to have the mind of a five-year-old until he starts singing then he becomes a very cool, mature and serious.

Seguchi Tohma is a keyboard player. He appears to be a friendly and even-tempered person. Tohma bears a striking physical resemblance to Quatre. Except for the eyes color, his is brown while Quatre is blue.

Ukai Noriko is also a keyboard player. She is rude, loud and talented. She won't take junk from any of her band members and demands the best out of them. Often she acts like an older sister to Ryuichi. She's a troublemaker and has the knack to prank people around her and that made her the best buddy to Duo. She never bother to add honorific on people's name and if when she decided to call someone with the honorific at the end of someone's name, that someone will have one hell of a life time.

KRRRIIING! KRRRIIING!

"Make way! Make way!"

KRRRIIING! KRRRIIING!

"Duo! Omae o korosu!"

Three heads looked up just in time to see a flying braid turned at a corner and vanished from their sight with a messy brown hair young man hot on his tail.

"Noriko-chan, itai yo..." Ryuichi whimpered. Big fat tears rolled down on his abused cheeks.

Noriko gave him a good glare before she finally withdrew her fingers and brushed off her hands looking nonchalantly.

Ryuichi sniffled silently as he tends to his swollen cheeks.

"Looks like that two idiots are at it again. I wonder what prank has he pulled this time. That Heero guy really thirsts for his blood by the look of his face just now." Noriko's inner devil of prankster side slowly resurfaced.

"Noriko-san, please restrain yourself from creating trouble. I believe you do not wish to be under Ibiki-sensei wrath again, do you?" Tohma reprimanded.

Noriko sighed wistfully. "Really, all Ibiki-sensei need is to get laid and be a human. That scarred face really does have a stick stuck up so far in his ass. He's got no humor bone in his body." She grumbled.

Tohma chuckled at her crude jokes. "Don't let him hear you said that."

KRRRIIING! KRRRIIING!

A pair of neko ears appeared on top of Ryuichi's head and perked up at the sound of the bicycle bell which he knew too well. Only one person owned that such unique bell.

"Fei-kun has come!" Ryuichi said cheerfully.

Tohma and Noriko looked at the main entrance.

"I don't see him yet." Noriko stated as her eyes roamed at every students streaming in. "How would you know it's him? The entire bells sound the same to me."

Not even three seconds later after she had spoken, emerged Quatre, followed by Wufei and Trowa at a more sedate pace than their two others brothers earlier.

"Fei-kun! Ohaiyo!" Ryuichi yelled loudly as he waved his hand to catch Wufei's attention.

The three brothers heard the shout and they made their way over to them.

"Good morning, Ryuichi-senpai, Tohma-senpai and Noriko-senpai." Wufei greeted and all the while smiling warmly.

Ryuichi suddenly shoved his pink bunny right under Wufei's nose and huffed. Obviously felt unhappy that Wufei has missed one person.

"A...ah, ha, ha." Wufei laughed sounding less enthusiastically. "Good morning to you too, Kuma-chan." He patted the pink bunny head just for a good measure.

Ryuichi beamed at him. "Kuma-chan said ohaiyo too."

"Tohma-senpai, Noriko-senpai. It's nice to see you again after the weekend." Quatre greeted.

"Likewise. Life sure will be getting more interesting especially with both Duo and Heero present." Tohma replied. "Hello, Trowa-san."

Trowa just nodded his head to acknowledge him.

"So, what have Duo done to piss Heero off so much this morning?" Noriko asked as she rubbed her hands gleefully. She can hardly wait to hear the juicy details.

Everybody minus Ryuichi who is still beaming happily, sweat dropped.

"Well..." Quatre was about to reply but was quickly interrupted by Tohma.

"Don't, Quatre-san or I'm afraid the incident would be a repeat and I would hate to clean up as Noriko-san put it 'blood' which I think is kind of messy in my opinion." Tohma said and crossed his arms.

"Ah..." Quatre lost at words.

"Hn! Spoilsport." With that, Noriko stomped away.

"School bell is going to ring soon and we all should be in the class as soon as possible." Tohma ignored Noriko.

"Fei-kun will join me at lunch today?" Ryuichi asked hopefully complete with glistening puppy eyes.

"Ah, gomen Ryuichi-senpai. Today, I take the second rest." Wufei replied with an apologetic smile but before Ryuichi started to cry out loud, he quickly adds, "But tomorrow I will have the first rest. Is that all right?"

Ryuichi practically beamed. "Yay! Tomorrow I will bring Fei-kun favorite! It's a promise then." He glomped at Wufei and gave him a big wet sloppy kiss on his cheek before he bounced off happily with his pink bunny perched on top of his head.

Wufei used to Ryuichi's antic always brought a hanky along all the time just in case some thing like this happens. He wiped the saliva off from his cheek.

"See you later in the class." Tohma addressed to Trowa and with a slight bow, he took his leave.

"We better move our asses now. I got Ibiki-sensei class for my first lesson." Quatre informed a bit darkly.

"Ah, did you bring your stomach pills?" Trowa asked. The three brothers cycled to their parking bay and locked up their bicycles.

"Damn, I forgot." Quatre cursed.

Ibiki-sensei is their school Physical Education teacher. He's also the coach for the martial arts and Kendo clubs. Almost every student in the school calls him by scarred face. Some rumors said Ibiki-sensei was an ex-soldier and that's how he got scars all over his body while some said he met with a freak accident. Mostly students picked the former because for those under Ibiki-sensei, out of ten, nine would be down by the end of the class. Nobody dare to mess with him or would be got torture their life out of them.

"I still have a few left. You can have mine if you want it." Trowa offered.

"Thank you, Trowa." Quatre smiled gratefully.

"Is Ibiki-sensei really that bad?" Wufei couldn't help but asked worriedly after he over heard his brothers conversed. He knew about the rumors and has bumped into Ibiki-sensei a few times in the past. He would shiver every time he looked at the scarred face.

"Wait till you turn year two and you will know the taste of life to live under him." Quatre forewarned.

Wufei gulped.

* * *

Year one class is as rowdy as ever. Naruto tried to have a verbal fight with Sasuke but Sasuke kept ignoring the blonde boy and that made Naruto getting madder. Sakura as usual tried to out talk Naruto from keep abusing her Sasuke and at the same time having a verbal fight with her love rival, Ino who is currently know no shame plastered herself all over Sasuke. Sakura was torn between shutting Naruto's big mouth and prying Ino away from her Sasuke.

Choji continued to eat his endless supply of junk foods without a care of the world revolving around him.

Neji tried to do some meditation before his temper flare up due to his ridiculous behavior classmates. His eyebrows will twitch randomly as he tried to maintain himself.

Tenten sat right in front of a couple love birds, namely Omi and Nagi with starry eyes or in a better term, heart throbbing eyes as she watched them having their affectionate moment. It's no secret that everybody knew that Omi and Nagi is a couple. Well, they did make a cute couple.

The rest of the other students in the class year one are either reading some porno magazines or talking god-knows-what stuffs.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed before he closed his eyes and dozed off.

Wufei entered the noisy class and heading straight to his seat which is right in front of Shikamaru. When he has plunked his butt down on his chair, he turned his body around to face Shikamaru.

"Ne, Shikamaru-kun. You are one of the members of Kendo club, right?" Wufei asked.

Shikamaru opened one of his eyes slightly to look at Wufei lazily.

"So, is Ibiki-sensei really that bad?" Wufei asked again without waiting for Shikamaru's response and he unconsciously moved his head closer to Shikamaru with a worried face.

That question got Neji attention. Meditation forgotten. He tilted his head to look at both Shikamaru and Wufei. Feeling curious as to what would Shikamaru might answer. He himself has been one of the martial arts club members and had been taught under Ibiki-sensei.

Shikamaru smirked and leaned forward so both of their faces just a mere inch away. "Why would you want to know?"

Wufei blushed furiously at the closeness between them as they practically breathing the same air. He quickly back away from him. Face still flaming red.

"I…I… well, ah… rumor says that Ibiki-sensei is a very hard person and we will soon be under him when we are at year two so I would like to know more about him beforehand." Wufei reasoned hastily. /There./ He added in his thought. He can felt his back perspire beneath his shirt.

Shikamaru gave him a look before he let out a long sigh and leaned back on his chair. "To say hard is an understatement. Training from hell is more like it."

"R…really?" Wufei squeaked.

"He's just exaggerating." Neji butted in.

"But Neji-kun. Almost all of the students who have been under him are either hospitalized or broken by the end of the class." Wufei said as eyes widen with fear.

"The reason is because they don't have enough stamina to keep up." Neji remarked.

Shikamaru snorted. "Not enough stamina you said, eh? Why don't you just simply put it in a way that they are scared shitless before it's even started and by just taking a first look at the scarred face, they just simply lost their guts?"

"You are still exaggerating." Neji brusque and crossed his arms.

Shikamaru brought up his hand to cover his mouth as he let out a big yawn. "Whatever." With that said Shikamaru closed back his eyes and dozed off while waiting for the class to start.

Wufei gave Neji his imploring look.

Neji pinched at the bridge of his nose to ward off the incoming of headache he can feel. "Don't worry, Wufei. You've got noting to worry about Ibiki-sensei. He's quite a sensible person once you got to know him better."

Neji words somehow managed to calm down his fear. Just a bit. "If you say so, Neji-kun."

At the background of the class…

"Sasuke-teme, you stop using your charm at woman and compete with me fair and square!" Naruto shouted while brandishing his fist in front of Sasuke's face.

"Naruto! Stop harassing my Sasuke and I'm still a girl! Ino! Stop plastering yourself all over my Sasuke, you pig!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lung.

"I'm not a pig, you bitch!" Ino yelled back and she turned her attention back to Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke-sama." She purred.

Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"Omi-chan, think tonight you can sneak into my room again?" Nagi asked lovingly as both Omi and Nagi sat together. They hold each other hands and stared each other lovingly.

Love is in the air…

"Nagi-chan, after my shift tonight at flower shop I will try my best to sneak over to your place but I need to wait Aya-kun and Ken-kun to retire for the night first. Yohji-kun probably might be gone for the whole night." Omi replied just as lovingly.

"Ah… I wonder what they would be doing tonight in a room." Tenten wondered herself as she kept watching the free of charge show before her eyes. Head supported by her hands. "If only I can watch free porn show." She sighed dreamily.

* * *

Later in the morning…

Year three class…

Duo face has turned a deadly green as he hunched over a trash bin and threw up everything he has eaten since he was a born. A few other students passed out from exhaustion and lay randomly on the training field.

"Quatre! Today you have done so poorly than before! Ten more laps around the field!" Ibiki barked out his order.

After Quatre heard the order from his teacher's mouth, he promptly fainted and mouth started foaming.

Vein popped out at Ibiki's forehead and he growled. "After two days of rest and you all have slackened so much, this is unacceptable. Everybody do 100 push up or you all will be going to clean up the whole school!"

For those students who are still awake or alive groaned.

* * *

Year four class…

"As you can see, given the right stimulation on the specific part can give you the greatest amount of pleasure." Kakashi explained his topic of the day to his students. His silver bang covered his left eye and a masked covered up to his nose. His visible eye was curved up as if he was smiling.

Every students in the class blushed in a brilliant shade of red, except for Ryuichi who is currently trying to practice the theory on his pink bunny.

Heero who is in danger of blood loss was busy stuffing tissues up his nose to absorb the flowing blood.

Trowa has turned into a stone in his seat. He did not look anywhere but his book on the table before him.

* * *

Year one class…

"Wufei! Stop dozing off for once, will ya?!" Genma yelled at the pineapple head. Hands rested on his hips.

Wufei almost jumped out from his skin when he heard Genma-sensei shouted his name. He's definitely not dozing off but wide awake and was busy jotting down all the notes Genma-sensei has wrote at the whiteboard.

"Sensei, the person you are yelling at is Shikamaru. Wufei is the one with his hair tied up in a tight pony tail and he is sitting in front of Shikamaru." Naruto corrected and then the whole class roared with laughter.

"Oh…" Genma blinked dumbly. His senbon was hanging dangerously at the edge of his mouth.

Wufei blushed and used his note book to hide his redden face.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…


End file.
